Happy Brother's Day
by Ashazara
Summary: When Hannah has to make a card for Mother's Day in school, who will she give it to? There's already a Father's Day, so that only leaves one person-Abe!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Forever, however, Hannah, the plot, and other newly created characters are products of my stressed and over-active imagination. **

**Author's Note: So, I'm alive…yay! College is currently kicking my ass. Don't believe anyone who says a theatre major has it easy. We don't. It is fun though. Anyhoo, this popped into my head when I should have been doing my homework and demanded to be written, so here you go! It takes place after ****_The Secret's Out_****. Enjoy! **

Mrs. Clark clapped her hands twice, quieting the group of second graders in an instant. Yeah, she really lucked out with this group; they'd do anything to get their small hands on paper and crayons for craft time. "Can anyone tell me what day Sunday is?" A dozen hands flew into the air. "Yes, Conner."

"It's Mother's Day!" the young boy exclaimed.

"That's right, and I thought it be a fun idea to have everyone make a card for a mother figure in in your life. This could be your mom, grandma, aunt, or even your sister." Mrs. Clark explained, passing out pieces of bright colored paper.

Hannah frowned. She didn't have anyone like that in her life. All she had was a Daddy and an Abe. Tentatively, she raised her hand. "Mrs. Clark, what if I don't have somebody like that?"

"Oh sweetie, everybody has somebody like that. It can be any female in your life. Does anybody babysit you or help you with your homework or even tell you stories?"

Hannah nodded.

"Then make the card for them." Mrs. Clark explained sweetly. "Whoever it's for will love it."

Hannah sighed and reached for a bright green piece of paper, she doubted pink would be a good choice for this card. There were only two people who did all those things with her—Abe and Daddy. Since Daddy already had Father's Day to look forward to, the card was just gonna have to go to Abe. Poking her tongue out of the corner of her mouth she reached for a black crayon and began to get to work. After folding the card in as close to half as possible, she covered the front with a picture of her and Abe sitting at a table. On the inside, she drew a table, a plate of spaghetti (her favorite food), and a paper and crayons.

Before she knew it, the bell rang and Hannah hurried her way over to Mrs. Clark who wrote Happy Mother's Day across the front. Hannah frowned at the card but decided she would have to fix it later. Showing more care than the hyperactive seven-year-old usually did, she placed the card between the pages of one of her books and slid it into her backpack.

Henry Morgan stood outside the elementary school looking for his daughter. The sudden rush of young children had started a couple minutes ago and he had yet to see Hannah. Normally, he worked until five and wasn't able to pick Hannah up from school, but today seemed to be an exception. He had readily accepted Abe's offer to go pick up Hannah with him. Perhaps they would even go out for ice cream afterwards. After all, it was a Friday and she had been exceptionally good all week.

As Hannah walked out the front doors, she glanced around quickly for Abe. He usually parked down the block and walked the rest of the way making sure to get there early, but today she couldn't find him. She walked a couple more steps before a man wearing a scarf caught her eye. She stopped for a second before breaking out into a run and launching herself into the man's arms. "Daddy!"

Henry caught his daughter with ease and held her up near his chest. "Well you look very happy, did something special happen today?"

Hannah nodded her head so hard her twin braids bounced up and down. "Uh huh, but we can't tell Abe. It's a secret."

"A secret? Well I think we both know I'm good at keeping those." Hannah giggled. "What is it?"

"We made cards in class today and I made mine for Abe! Think he'll like it?"

Henry smiled. "I'm sure he'll love it. Shall we go meet him at the car? I think a trip to get ice cream might be in order."

"Yay!" Hannah wiggled until Henry put her down laughingly. She grabbed his hand and began pulling him down the street where Abe normally parked.

Sunday morning dawned bright and beautiful. All over New York homes were filled with the sound of mother's thanking their children for the wonderful presents and cards, but one apartment was different. Hannah was seated on her bedroom floor carefully copying the sentences Henry had written out for her the night before.

"Hannah Banana! Come on, it's time for breakfast!" Abe called down the hall.

"Comin!" Hannah called back throwing her crayon down and grabbing the card before leaving her room.

She hurried down the hall and into the kitchen. Henry was sitting at the table sipping coffee while Abe flipped the last few pancakes in the pan.

"Abe? I got something for you." Hannah told him shyly, hiding the card behind her back.

He turned around. "Hmm, what is it?"

She pulled the card out and held it in front of him. "I made this for you."

Abe took the card and looked it over. "Wow, this is really somethin'."

"See it's got us on the cover workin' in the shop and inside I put Spaghetti cause that's my favorite food that you make and you draw with me and everything!" Hannah explained each picture eagerly. "Do you like it?"

"Are you kidding? I love it! But, uh, what's it for?" Abe asked, wrinkling his brow.

"Didn't you even read it?" Hannah exclaimed.

"Of course, I read it. To the best big brother in the world, Happy Brother's Day."

"Then that's what it's for—all the stuff you do with me. Cause you don't have to but you do, and brothers don't get a day, but you should." Hannah explained shyly.

Abe smiled down at his little sister. "Thank you, Hannah, and you know where this is going to go?" She shook her head no. "A special place on the fridge. Come on, I'll let you pick out a magnet from the drawer."

Hannah happily took his proffered hand as he led the way to the fridge. Behind them sat their father, who had observed the whole thing in silence, sipping at his coffee with a hint of a smile. He couldn't help but think how proud Abigail would be of the older brother Abe was turning out to be. Happy Brother's Day indeed.


End file.
